A Second Chance At Life
by Larxel128
Summary: What would happen if the war had never happened, if Allen and his friends had led a normal life? We'll see as the story progresses.
1. The Last Goodbye

This is my first story so reviews would be vastly appreciated. Please tell me any way I can improve and I will try my best to do so. This is a little different than what I originally planned but I like it and I hope you do as well. I plan on updating twice weekly. If not twice then at least once a week.

The Last Goodbye

Its early in the morning as a car pulls up to a beautiful mansion. Three people get out and a man kneels down to his son. "Now Allen I'm sorry but you can't go with us. This is an important trip and your mother and I need to be able to focus on it completely. We can't do that if we're trying to take care of you; you know that." "But I want to go with you it's not fair said a crying Allen." "Hey look at the bright side son at least you get to spend some time with Road and Tyki." "Yeah I know but I want to go with you." "Sorry champ but you can't. Now come on lets go inside. There is someone who is extremely excited to see you, in there you know." "I know and I miss her too but I want to spend more time with you and mom. You're always leaving. What if you don't come back?" Mana knelt down to his son, looking at him fondly. "Son I will never leave you. I will always be there for you. And don't you ever forget that. Now I think it's time we make ourselves known."

*Knock* Knock* Knock*

The door opened to reveal an impressive man of class. "Ah Mana it's you. I was wondering when you would get here. Please, come in. Road, Allen is here, Announced the earl." "Allen, Squealed a familiar young voice!" Allen turned to see Road run towards him and tackle him into a hug. "Hi Road he said happily. It's great to see you again. I don't know how long I will be staying with you and your family this time but I think I'll be here for a while." "Sweet that means we'll have a lot of time to play. Come on she says," dragging Allen behind her.

"Those two are pretty close for kids their age said Mana chuckling lightly." "Yes Road is quite fond of him, Said the Earl. You know her she likes to play quite a bit." "Yeah I know but she just seems a lot fonder of him than her own family. Have you talked to her about it yet?" Not yet, in time I will but they're too young to learn of all that yet. Perhaps when they're older we will have to tell them but for now let them enjoy their youthful innocence. It's quite refreshing to see them so peaceful together isn't it old friend."

"That it is. Well I can't thank you enough for taking care of him while I'm gone, but I really must take my leave I do need to get going. "

"Alright give Cross my regards when you see him for me please."

"Will do Earl, Thank you again and try not to let them bother you too much. Mana Laughed."

"Oh I won't if I can handle road then I can handle Allen." The earl said chuckling lightly.

"Yeah that's true. Well I'll see you in a few weeks then thank you Earl."

"Not at all have a good time Mana. And be safe if not for your sake then at least for Allen's," he added seriously.

"I'll try my friend but that's the best I can do" Mana said under his breath as he walked away.


	2. Painful Memories

Later that night an exhausted Allen goes into the spare room the Earl had prepared for him and collapses into bed. 'Man playing with road all day really tires me out. Yawning he rolls over in the bed and looks out the window staring at the moon. "It really is beautiful don't you think said a familiar voice." "Road? Allen shouted surprised by her sudden appearance. Sorry, she said I just want to stay here for a while. Is that alright? "Sure Road, come on lets go out on the balcony," he said grabbing her hand in his. Hand in hand they stepped out into the cool night air and lay down on the balcony staring up at the stars.

After a few minutes of admiring the beauty of the night Allen turned his gaze on road she really is cute he thought a light blush forming on his cheeks. "Hey Road what do you know about love?"

"Not much it's something adults talk about. I did ask the Earl about it though and he said it just means you really care about someone. He didn't seem too happy to talk to me about it though so I just let it go. Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering that's all." Allen said the light blush becoming darker under roads golden gaze.

"You know I love you right Allen, Road said playfully?"

"Y-you d-do the shy boy sputtered?"

Yeah you're like my brother but only more important to me she said. I can't explain it just feels like I've already known you for a lifetime.

Whew Allen sighed out of relief and slight disappointment. I know what you mean. Were so young but I already seem to know just about everything about you he said smiling."

"Alright, said Road, feeling this conversation was becoming awkward. It's too cold for me out here and I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Giving him a hug and a kiss on his cheek she went back inside and went to her own room.

Strong light shining through hi window wakes Allen up to the world. Yawning he climbs out of bed sleepily and heads down to breakfast. Grabbing a seat next to the Earl he starts top pile food on his plate and starts to eat. After finishing his breakfast he turns to see the Earl looking at him with a piercing gaze.

"Uhhm is there something you want to talk about Earl?"

"Hmm? Oh no my boy just remembering some things that's all."

Allen looked at the earl expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate. The earl notices the look in his eyes sighs sadly.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with my boy he, says just mistakes I regret that's all."

"What mistakes?"

"Oh nothing to concern yourself with at this age maybe when you're older well talk about it together, but for now don't fret. You needn't concern yourself with the troubles of the adult world for a while yet." At least not this time around he thought to himself. "Why don't you go play with road he said standing up. I have some important matters that require my attention so I'll see you at dinner my boy." Ruffling Allen's hair fondly as he walked away the earl sighed sadly, dreading the day he would have to tell the poor boy the truth.


	3. A Bittersweet Night Pt 1

Just wanted to metion I don't own D. Gray man So there's your disclaimer.

"Come on Allen play with whined the small girl."

"Jeez road we've been playing for hours give me a break. All you ever want to do is play. Why don't we just sit down for a while?"

"But Allen, I wanna play- "Well too bad Road! I'm sick of playing with you. So will you just leave me alone?"

The poor girl looked at him with tears in her eyes and started to turn away but he grabbed and pulled her to his chest.

"I'm sorry road he said. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that I'm just worried about my dad he should have been back by now."

"I thought you said you didn't know when he was coming back."

"I don't but I just have his morbid feeling that something is wrong that's all. I really am sorry I snapped at you he said wiping the tears from her face. You know I didn't mean that, I love playing with you I just have a lot on my mind right now that's all. With my dad missing and my conversation with Adam yesterday"- "what conversation?" interrupted Road worried about her guardian.

"Well it wasn't really a conversation I guess. We were at breakfast and something seemed to be really troubling him but he wouldn't talk about it. I don't know why but he said it was nothing for me to worry about right now and that we might talk about it later when I was older."

"That's strange mused road. He's usually pretty open with me. You want me to talk to him about it?"

"Nah it's alright I'm sure he has his reasons for not telling me. He just doesn't want to talk about it that's all Road. It's no big deal really, I just care about him, he's like a second father to me you know."

The Earl having walked in at this moment nearly swooned from delight at hearing the boy thought of him as a father and swept the boy into a hug startling him.

"Oh thank you Allen and just so you know I think of you as my son. It's somewhat hard not to as much as I see you. And don't worry about our talk at breakfast. I'm fine. You really don't need to worry I was just having a bad morning that's all he said cheerily. Well now what should we do, he said looking at the two of them. I really want to go out but there is the matter of Allen not having proper clothes for the occasion said the Earl frowning slightly."

"Ooh don't worry squealed road I can take care of that proceeding to drag Allen to her room. She stopped suddenly looking back at the earl, is there anything specific you want him to wear?"

"No just something formal we all are going out to dinner and a movie he said warmly."

'This oughta be fun road thought to herself, but he is really going to hate this.'

Smiling she headed back to her room. Seconds later Allen's cries could be heard throughout the mansion.

"Wait road what are doing? No wait. Road… Road stop!" Aahhhh he ran screaming out of the room half naked pins sticking out him as road chased after him.

"Allen you have to let me measure you so the suit fits right."

The Earl chuckled to himself at the spectacle of Road chasing the half-naked Allen around the mansion. Allen screaming his head off was finally brought down as road tackled him to the ground. "

Well I was going to do this the easy way but since you want to be difficult I'll just have to tie you down instead then," she said grinning darkly and then dragged Allen back to her room to finish her work.

Hours later at the restaurant Allen was bickering with road as she kept poking him with her for.

"Would you stop it Road?"

"But I'm bored she whined. Millenie and I am already finished eating. Why do you have to eat so slowly?"

"It's not that I eat slow road it's that I ordered here twice as much food as you did silly," he said with a content look on his face as he sat back finally finished with his large meal.

The people around them looked in astonishment at the kid who had finished off more food in an hour than they would eat in a day. Even the earl was shocked staring at Allen slightly disturbed.

"What? I didn't get to eat lunch thanks to this one."

"Oh we both know enjoyed it she said, grinning at a now blushing Allen. See I knew it she said giggling, your face is redder than a tomato."

Allen's blush only deepened at this statement causing road to laugh even harder.

"All right you two calm down and get ready or well be late for the movie. Ooh what are we going to see? I don't know whatever you two can agree on he said. I really don't care I like anything as long as it involves you kids he said smiling.

*AN

This will be the end of the intro to the story and will be split into two parts. I'm sorry that these chapters have been so short but it was difficult to write Allen's childhood for me. The chapter after next will make a huge jump in time to warn you and Allen will be in high school.

I also apologize for theses short chapters taking me so long to write. Sadly my computer is not set up yet as I don't have a power cord for it. I will be getting one soon though so don't worry. And lastly I want to thank those who favorite so quickly because you made my week. Thank you and I will see you all again soon.

~Larxel128~


	4. A Bittersweet Night Pt 2

Later that night after the movie Adam and the kids were relaxing in the house after a long night out, when there was a knock on the door.

Allen started to get up but the Earl stopped him.

"Don't worry Allen I've got it though I do wonder who would come by so late he said. Walking to the door he opened it to find a somber Cross Marian looking exhausted. Cross? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Earl is the boy here?"

"Yes he's in the other room. Why? What does it matter?"

"Call him in here Adam, said Cross solemnly."

Noticing the look on Cross's face the Earl suddenly knew what had happened and tears streamed down his face as he called for Allen.

Allen came in and saw the Earl quietly sobbing. "Earl what's wrong and who is this," he said motioning toward Cross.

Cross looked at the boy and knelt down to look him in the eyes, "Allen I'm so sorry to say this but… your father is dead."

Shocked and disbelieving Allen looked at the man in front of him as tears began to fall. "You're lying, he can't be dead not now he said he would always be here he can't be dead. You'll see he's just so busy he can't talk… he's not dead. He's not!" Allen pushed the man away as he fell to the floor bawling for his father.

"He's not dead Allen muttered in between sobs. He's not he's not. He can't be. He just can't."

Road hearing all the commotion came into the room and saw Allen on the floor and ran to him and hugged him. Looking at the Earl questioningly when she saw he and the stranger were both crying as well. "What's happened" she asked?

"Allen's father Mana has died. He will now have to go with Marian here as per Mana's will."

"What?! Why can't he just stay here with us?"

"Mana specifically noted Cross as the guardian of Allen if he was to pass. He is Allen's godfather after all."

Allen hearing this looked up at the man before him, somewhat doubtful. "If you are my godfather why have I never met you before?"

"I work with your father and as you know he was always busy. However I didn't have a kid to hold me down so I worked a lot more. I guess that just changed" he said darkly scowling at the weak child before him. This is gonna be a long trial for me he thought. Why can't he be strong like his mother instead of a baby like his father?

Lost in his thoughts Cross didn't even see the girl kick him swiftly in his nuts.

As he fell to his knees Road glared at him. "You know you could be nicer to him you jerk his father just died. Be a little more sensitive you ass."

"Road!" The Earl looked at her astonished.

"You should watch what you say girlie some people would hit you for what you just said and did. Listen here I don't care about you and I don't care about this here boy. The only reason I'm taking him in is because I'm obligated to I made a promise and to Mana and I will not go back on it. No matter how much of a wimp this boy is" said an aggravated Cross. "I have to leave now so enjoy the rest of your night earl. You should really teach this girl some manners. Who knows it might just help her in life. Come on boy" he said. After a few seconds of seeing the boy not move he checked and found he was asleep. Sighing he picked up the boy and threw him over his shoulder.

"Oh and by the way you probably won't see the boy or I for a long time. Just because I have to take care of this twerp doesn't mean I have to stop working. I'll see you later Adam" he said as he walked out the door and drove off.

This night marked a change in Allen's life. One that would change who he was and would begin a troubled period in his life. He didn't know it now but he would soon hate his life and the man that was his godfather. In fact he would soon hate everything and everyone. He would for a long time. Until his life changed for the better the boy was a bitter empty husk of the child he once was. Over the years he grew strong and steeled himself to the pain. He closed off his heart and let no one in. for the longest time the boy was alone and hated everything. However that would change one fateful day when he moved to a new town and a new school and saw the one thing that broke the ice on his heart.

Thanks guys I hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure when ill update next but hopefully it will be soon I have a full work schedule this week so well see. As I said in the last chapter there will be a time jump. I will however occasionally flashback to some events in Allen's past to give you an idea of why he became so empty. Have a good week and R&R please


End file.
